moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Punisher - Extras
This article contains details on the various minor/background character deaths that occur in the 2003 comic book film The Punisher. * Robert Saint, a supposed FBI informant, is gunned down by a SWAT team along with three gangsters at an arms bust in Tampa, Florida. As it turns out, Bobby wasn't the informant. Frank Castle had disguised himself as gangster Otto Krieg and faked his own death at the scene to avoid being found out. * Howard Saint shoots his son's bodyguard for failing to do his job. * While Frank, his wife and their son are attending a family reunion in Puerto Rico, triggermen sent by Saint attack their seaside cabin, with orders to kill Frank's entire family. ** The first victim of the shooting is Frank's mother. ** Three more members of the extended Castle family are gunned down as they try to run. ** One of the gunmen is killed when he opens a door only to find Frank behind it, who blasts him with a shotgun. ** One of the reunion attendees gets on a motorcycle, but is shot dead before he gets very far. ** Three attendees try hiding under the cabin's porch, but are found and mowed down with Uzi fire. ** A woman weeping on the floor, just out of camera shot, is shot twice by one of Saint's gunmen. ** One of the attendees tries fleeing by sea on a raft, but is easily dispatched by an Uzi-toting gangster. ** One of the assassins takes cover behind a barbecue counter, but Frank's father shoots the nearby propane tank and the assassin is killed in the ensuing explosion. ** Frank Senior, though wounded by a gunshot to the back, manages to get up and save his son who is being strangled by one of Saint's assassins. Frank Senior kills the attacker by knifing him in the back. ** At least a dozen other members of Frank's family were killed off-screen. * Castle guns down two of Saint's thugs at his private bank. * After Quentin Glass unsuccssfully tortures Spacker Dave for information on Castle, he leaves one of his goons behind at the apartment building to kill Castle if he comes back. Frank had been hiding in a hidden elevator beneath his apartment floor and after seeing what had been done to Dave, he snaps the blade off of a slicing board and attacks the mob goon with it, burying it in his head. * Frank begins his assault on the Saints & Sinners Club by shooting one of Saint's guards with an arrow in the back. * Frank shoots an arrow through a henchman's neck. * A henchman comes downstairs to the club room and Frank slits his throat with a curved blade. * Frank sends an ice bucket with champagne to Saint's lounge using the service elevator in the club room. He also places a bomb inside the bucket wired to the champagne bottle. When a henchman receives the bucket, he picks up the bottle and pulls the wire, setting off the bomb. Four henchmen are killed in the explosion. * Frank ascends the stairs to the lounge and shoots two henchmen with an assault rifle. * A henchmen shoots at Frank, wounding him. Frank fires back with a Beretta 9mm and kills the henchman. * Frank shoots two more goons with the Beretta just as Saint retreats into an elevator. * A henchman fires at Frank from behind, but Frank fires back with a double-barreled shotgun and kills the goon. * One of Saint's men tries to leave the club through the front door, but Frank has wired the doors with explosives and the henchman is killed in the blast when he opens the door. * As Frank closes in on the trapped John Saint, he spots an injured henchman on the floor and finishes him off with a shot to the head. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:The Punisher